彼の過去 (his past)
by B0llyC4t
Summary: Kisshu always was mysterious, even to himself. What is his real past? Maybe some unexpected persons may know it ... but how will the alien accept his real past? Will he even accept it, or will he ignore it and just go with the lie Deep Blue told him? Maybe certain people can approve that uncertain past ... Poor boy ... Saku/Shin/Ichi/Kish R
1. Prologue

_**Stefan: Okay, i had a Little Change of mind; Neko Kisshu will have to wait! Gomen!**_

_**Catty: °shouts from where she is tied to° You will never be as popular as I am! MUWHAHAHAHAHAH!**_

_**Stefan: °sweat-drops° How the hell can you still shout after screaming for TWO MONTHS?! And your Angina is back and you still SCREAM at me!**_

_**Catty: °smirks crazily° I'm Catty and I'm here to entertain my Readers! Even though, I'm tied to the chair, I will come back sometime and hunt you down till only one of us is Standing! And I will stand till to the end! JAHAHAHAHAH!**_

_**Stefan: You had your coffee a week ago, so WHY are you still hyper?!**_

_**Catty: ONE, TWO, THREE, YOU CAN'T BEAT MEEE! °grins like a mad woman! WAIT FOR ME, FANFICTION! Catty is coming soon! JAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!**_

_**Stefan: °sighs and throws a blanket over Catty°**_

_**Catty: °from under the blanket° Huh? Who switched the light off? °blinks under blanket°**_

_**Stefan: This should shut her up ... Anyway, I hope you like this Story and I tell, I don't accept flames ater I went through this torture; I almost fainted as I wrote the beginning. Luckily for you but sadly for me, my crazy sister slapped me everytimes I went pale. She always said: WRITE THAT DAMN STORY OR YOU WILL NEVER GET TO SEE THE NEXT DAY! ... Hahaha, yeah, I have a great sister! °Looks at Catty,l who is still under the blanket°**_

_**Catty: Old Mc'Donalds has a Farm! I-ya-i-yay-ho! And on that Farm he has a Cow! I-ya-I-yay-ho!**_

_**Stefan: °sweat-drops and laughs nervously° Okay, a great but crazy sister! ON WITH THE STORY!**_

_**I DON'T OWN TMM!**_

* * *

**アイシテル**

* * *

**Unmei**

* * *

******アイシテル**

* * *

"AHHHHHHH!~" A black-haired woman cried as she felt the worst pain ever. Her husband, who had dark-green – almost black- hair, was standing beside her and was holding her hand as she tightened her grip on it.

"You do great, Hiyoko! Just one more push!" A brown-haired woman, the doctor, said as she sat in front of the woman, towel in her hands-

"It HURTS!" Hiyoko – the woman – cried as more pain shot through her belly area.

"I know, Sweetie, I know, but do it for our baby!" Her husband said, reassuring that the pain soon will be gone.

"KIYAAAAAAA!~" Hiyoko screamed as she pushed as hard as she could and she gasped as she felt the pain go away slowly.

"Huuu…" She moaned in exhaustion and she closed her light brown eyes as tiredness overcame her.

"It's a boy!" The doctor called.

"You did it, Honey, you did it!" The man said, joyfully with tears in his emerald green eyes. Hiyoko smiled weakly and she was still panting but her smile soon faded as she realized one thing.

"Why isn't he crying …?" She asked in a weak voice and her husband looked at the doctor, who had the little baby on a table. She was cleaning him but a frown was on her face as her eyes looked worried. Hiyoko got worried and she sat up a bit, still weak from her experience.

"Why isn't he crying?!" She cried, tears in her almost golden eyes as she watched the doctor call up some nurses.

"Don't worry, Hiyoko, we will just have to check him out." The doctor said and Hiyoko watched with wide eyes as a nurse carried her baby away.

"No! I want my baby! Give it to me! Please!" Hiyoko cried and her husband held her down, softly. The doctor gave a small smile and walked over to the mother.

"He will be alright. I promise to give him to you as soon as we checked him out, alright?" The doctor asked and Hiyoko hesitated before she nodded, weakly.

"… Please … just for … a second …" Hiyoko murmured as she let herself fall softly against the pillows. The doctor sighed and told the nurse to bring the little baby back. The nurse carefully gave the bundle to the mother and Hiyoko looked down at her little boy, her eyes half-lidded from the exhaustion.

She smiled weakly at her baby; he had a bit of hair on his small head and his skin was pale with a bit of blood. Hiyoko could recognize that his hair-colour was a dark-green. The baby was motionless and his face was looking peaceful as if he was sleeping but to Hiyoko's surprise, the baby slowly opened his eyes.

"… Kisshu …" Hiyoko whispered the name. She never even thought of calling him Kisshu but as she saw his eyes, the name popped into her head as if someone wanted her to call him so.

"Haru … I'm tired … can I go to sleep …?" Hiyoko asked, feeling herself fading to blackness. She smiled as Haru – her husband – took little Kisshu into his arms. Haru's eyes were widened as he saw the paleness in Hiyoko's face.

"Hiyoko, you can't go to sleep now! You didn't even name him! You have to stay here; he needs you, I need you! Please, Hiyoko, don't fall asleep!" Haru said, loudly and the doctor already checked the weak mother out. To her shook, she couldn't do anything but watch; Hiyoko had lost already too much blood.

"… He is … my little … Kisshu …" Hiyoko said; smiling weakly as her breathing got slower and her eyes slid shut. Haru stared with wide eyes at his wife, baby in his arms as he watched the love of his live fade away.

"Hiykoko … please … please, honey … stay with me … with us …" Haru pleaded as tears fell from his green eyes. Hiyoko smiled sadly and closed her eyes.

"… Take care of … Kisshu … my sweet baby …" Hiyoko said and her head moved to the side as she let out a last, shaky breath. Haru looked down at his wife, eyes wide and tears falling like waterfalls as his eyebrows twitched with shock.

"Hiyoko!~" Haru screamed and his shoulders shook as he couldn't keep his sadness in anymore. The door burst open and Haru looked up to see two of his best friends standing frozen in the doorway.

"Hiyoko-chan!" The woman cried as she rushed over to the bed-side. Haru looked at his friend through blurred vision; his tears made it hard to see.

"Haru …" The man whispered and Haru just clenched his teeth as he looked down at his wife.

"She can't be dead!" The woman cried and the man walked over to his wife, putting a hand on her shaking shoulder.

"Sakura …" The black-haired man whispered and his red-headed wife looked at him with tears in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Shintaro, why? WHY?! She can't be dead! SHE CAN'T!" Sakura – the red haired woman – cried as she buried her face in her husband's shoulder. Shintaro – the black haired man – hugged his wife and fought back his own tears.

"She … she just … just closed her eyes and …" Haru muttered in disbelief as he looked at his dead wife with wide eyes, the baby still silently cradled in his arms.

"Haru … I'm so sorry …" Shintaro whispered as he walked over and put an arm around his friend's shoulder. Haru laughed a bitter smile and looked at his son, who was quiet the whole time.

"… He didn't cry at all … what a child …" Haru muttered, trying to get his thoughts off his wife. Shintaro gave a sad smile and helped his friend stand up.

"Come on, let's go to a nurse; the little boy has to be checked out …" Shintaro said and Haru nodded his head.

"Yes, you're right! Let's check this little devil out!" Haru laughed bitterly and Sakura just looked at him, worried. She knew him since they were kids and she knows that he will not handle this ...

"The poor boy …"

* * *

**アイシテル**

* * *

**Stefan: Mhmm, and that was something like a prologue! There are going to be, um, two or three more chapters, but for now, I can just say that there are going to be two more chapters, not more and not least. Anyway, how did you like it? Does it Sound good? Should I Change something? Just tell me if something isn't like you wish! The best way to do so is to leave a Review! PLEASE, RE-RE-REVIEW!**

**MATTA NE!**


	2. Ch 1: Who is this baby, Mom?

**_Stefan: I'm back, yes, was gone, I know, I'm like my sister but I have work to do! My sister just sits on her lazy ass, but I repair cars and such. So well, here is chapter 1 ... or two ... anyways for me it's ch 1! I actually never thought about continuing this but sicne I saw that KIML reviewed, I changed my mind. I can't let a popular writer wait ..._**

* * *

**On with the Story, oh and I DON'T OWN TMM!**

* * *

**14 years later**

* * *

"Mom, where is my mobile-phone?!" Ichigo called from the living room while she looked through a cupboard.

"You forgot it yesterday on the table so I put it on the bookshelf in the living room!" The red-haired girl heard her mother call from the kitchen. Ichigo smiled and walked over to the bookshelf. Sure enough, there was her mobile-phone and she picked it up but she blinked as she caught a glimpse of a strange book, which she never saw before.

With cat-genes in her, she couldn't resist the urge to look at it; cats are and will forever be curious. The cat-girl took the book from its place and she gave a puzzled noise as nothing was written on the outside of the book. It was a simple blue-blackish book with golden edges.

"I wonder what it is about …" Ichigo mumbled to herself and she opened the book to reveal a page full with pictures of people she doesn't know. The girl frowned and she looked closer at one picture, where four persons could be seen. Ichigo gasped.

On the picture were her parents with two other people; a woman and a man. The man had green-blackish hair with bright green eyes while the woman had black hair and bright brown (they looked like amber) eyes. The cat-mew frowned as she saw some scribbles under the picture. It read;

"Best friends forever; Sakura, Shintaro, Hiyoko, Haru." Ichigo mumbled and she just then realized that the other persons where a couple like her parents were.

"Mom never mentioned them …" Ichigo whispered and she looked through the book. She stopped at a page were only Haru and a baby could be seen. The cat-girl just tilted her head and turned another page. On all pages, the baby looked dead silent. It would have its eyes a bit open but nothing else.

Ichigo then stopped again as she caught glimpse of a picture of her mother with the baby; she was smiling as she hugged the baby, who had its eyes open the whole way; it was actually even smiling slightly as it reached with its arms after the sky. Under this picture was written something too.

"A little angel; the last memory of Hiyoko …" Ichigo whispered and just then did she realize that since the baby appeared, the black-haired woman wasn't on a picture anymore. The cat-girl frowned but still tried to read the last word in the sentence; it was written as if someone was shaking uncontrollably.

"So you find it, huh?"

Ichigo's head shot up and she looked at her mother, who was smiling softly as she stood in the doorway. Ichigo gulped and she looked nervous.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to do anything if you thought that." Sakura laughed and Ichigo let out a sigh of relief. Then, her eyes got confused and she frowned at her mother.

"Mom, who is this baby and why did it only smiled in your arms? It looked so dead on the other pictures …" Ichigo asked and Sakura went over to sit down next to her daughter, who was sitting on the carpet.

"That boy was the son of my best friend, who died as she gave birth to him. He never cried or opened his eyes. From what I know, did that little angel only had his eyes open twice; the first time in his mother's arms, before she died, and the second time as I hugged him. Otherwise he was silent and almost never moved anything." Sakura said, staring deeply at the picture of her and the baby. Ichigo blinked and looked at the picture too.

"And what does this word mean? It looks like a pudding-monster wrote it!" Ichigo laughed but she shut up as she saw her mother's eyes; they looked dead.

"Mom …?" Ichigo asked in a whisper, getting a bit worried and scarred. Her mother looked at her and Ichigo gasped as she saw tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sweetie, it's just … this boy went through so much and … He lost his parents and then …" Sakura said between sobs. Ichigo put a hand on her mother's shoulder and looked at her with a soft face.

"What happened, Mom?" Ichigo asked and Sakura took a deep breath to calm down.

"Hiyoko died as she gave birth to this baby and that was a tough time for Haru, her husband. He started drinking and he even started forgetting the little boy sometimes. We always took care of the baby but even for us it was hard. Then to top it all, Haru died in a car-accident; he was drunk and didn't saw the man on the street, so he crashed into a tree. The baby was just 9 months when that happened and I found out that I was pregnant with you."

"I was at the doctor to inform myself, your dad was with the baby at home. As I came home, your dad lay on the ground, unconscious, and the baby was gone. I drove your father to the hospital and he said he could only remember some strange noises, a man in a black cloak with the baby in his arms, crying, and then nothing but blackness." Sakura said; eyes distant and face emotionless. Ichigo stared with wide eyes at her mother, not believing that someone could have such a fate.

"The police never found our little angel and the cloaked man never was seen again; it was as if they disappeared from Earth and to answer your question; that word means _'Kisshu'_. Hiyoko named him like that." Sakura said and Ichigo's eyes went as wide as saucers. Her head went blank and she couldn't hear anything her mother said; she just snapped out of it as Sakura exited the room, tears falling from her eyes.

"Oh my god …" Ichigo whispered and the next thing she did surprised even herself.

She went and searched after the green haired alien!

* * *

**_Stefan: Okay, Ch 1 finished! How was it? Do i Need to Change something? Is Sakura too emotionel? Do you Need a better description about the Family Thing? I'm all ears, just say it!_**

* * *

**Ja ne, Minna!**


End file.
